To Boldly go Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: As the Enterprise attempt to rescue Kirk and McCoy from the PCPD. Anna and Patrick make a discovery about Robin. Rated K


_**To Boldly go-Pt 3: A StarTrek?GeneralHospital crossover. All rights belong to the creators of both shows. Trying to rescue Kirk and McCoy from the PCPD. Ann and Patrick make a discovery about Robin. Rated K+**_

_**Ch-4**_

_**Jason's apartment:**_

Spinelli is pacing around worried. It had been two hours since Jason had disappeared from the hospital. And even the Jackal was worried. The phone rang; "Spinelli." Jason said.

"Stone Cold, the Jackal is pleased to hear from his master."

Jason cut him off "I need to tap into a camera feed. Spinelli." Spinelli started to set his laptop up. "And what camera feed would Stone Cold like to see?"

"The interrogation rooms at the PCPD." Jason replied. This statement took Spinelli by surprise. "Is Stone Cold working on something for Mr. Sir?" Jason looked to Robin and Spock with amusement. "No, Spinelli, This is not for Sonny, but it's important."

"The Jackal will comply, stand by." Then Spinelli went to work and shortly the images from PCPD were being sent to the Enterprise. Spock and company quickly saw that Jim and McCoy were sitting in room 1.

"Well there they are." Robin said. From the image Kirk looked faintly amused and McCoy looked irritated, or in other words normal.

Spock raised an eyebrow "Opinions." Jason spoke first. "That interrogation room is the most visible in the station. I don't know how to get them out of there."

The doors to the conference room opened as Scotty walked in. "You sent for me ?"

"Yes Mr. Scott." Spock replied. "Is it possible to interrupt the power to the police headquarters?"

"Certainly Sir. We could shut the whole town down if we need too." Scotty said.

Jason was watching the screen as people walked back in." Robin." he said softly.

She looked to see Anna back into the room. Her eyes started to tear up. "Is that your mother, lass?" Scotty asked. Robin wiped her eyes quickly "Yes that's her. It's a pity we don't have audio."

Spock watched the screen. It was clear from the expression on Jim's face that he was trying to figure out an escape plan of his own.

Kirk was doing just that as Anna walked back into the room. "Hi boys." She said pleasantly. "Have you decided to talk to me?'

McCoy growled at her. "Sure what would you like to know?"

"What were you doing at the hospital?' Anna asked. Kirk leaned forward "we were trying to help that patient."

Anna locked eyes with Kirk. "You don't strike me as a medical person." nodding toward McCoy "Him maybe, but you have the look of a warrior not a healer."

"You know how to read people Commissioner?" Kirk asked her.

"In my line of work, you can get dead if you can't" Kirk gave her that point. "My line too."

Meanwhile, the plan to rescue Kirk and McCoy continued. "We can interrupt the power and just beam them away." Scotty said.

Spock shook his head "That would retrieve the Captain and the Doctor but their equipment would still remain. We also still have to rescue the Romulan as well."

Robin had been watching the screen for a time with Jason. "Why don't we signal the Captain?" Everyone looked to her "If we can get a communicator fix on them we should be able to beam them out of there equipment and all." Scotty got a grin on his face. "The lass is right. It would be the easiest way, Spock."

"I believe you have found the most logical solution, Doctor Drake." Spock said. "We will proceed."

Back in room 1 Anna was on the phone with her back turned to Kirk and McCoy. Bones nudged Jim with his foot. Jim looked to Anna then back to McCoy shaking his head in a negative answer.

"Handsome and smart too." Anna said. "I think you would find jumping me would be a very unhealthy experience for both of you." A knock at the door and Patrick walked in. "Anna, our man still in stable condition, but still unconscious." He told her. Anna considered what to do them Patrick turned to Kirk and McCoy. "What did you do to my patient? Were you trying to kill him?" he snapped. This sent McCoy off "No more then you were with your beads and rattles, Doctor!" McCoy glared at Patrick. "What is it with you trying to drill for in that man's head?"

Patrick stood his ground "We were trying to relive the pressure that was building in the man's head if we had not done that he would have had an embolism and died!" Before the next round started there was the sound of beeping from the evidence drawer. Anna quickly turned to the drawer and took out the beeping communicator. Anna turned it over in her hand a few times. "Must be someone wants to talk to you" she said. She set it down in front of Kirk, and then drew her gun. "Very carefully, answer it."

Kirk looked to Anna and Patrick then to McCoy shrugged then opened it. "Kirk here." He said

"Spock here Captain are you and the Doctor all right?" he asked.

"Fine Mr. Spock, just fine." Kirk said "We're just having a little conversation down here."

"Yes Captain so we see. Commissioner Devane should not be pointing a gun at you however." Anna and Patrick looked around in alarm. The lights suddenly went out Anna and Patrick both dove for Kirk and McCoy when everyone in the room heard a buzzing sound and the world around them vanished. The lights came back on in the station. Dante and Lucky looked over to Interrogation and saw nothing and no one.

As everyone materialized on the transporter pad. Patrick had a headlock on McCoy and Anna had Kirk pinned to the floor. Anna looked around saw the security team with phasers drawn. Kirk smiled up at her. "This is fun Commissioner, but..." then he flipped her over to be on top of her. "I like to be on top." As he spoke those word Spock and Scotty walked in, All Spock did was raise an eyebrow. Patrick and Anna were startled to say the least as they were hauled to their feet. "Thank you for the assist gentlemen." Kirk said "I believe you will find all our equipment in that cabinet and the Romulans too if I'm not mistaken."

Turning to his two new passengers. "You are aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Gesturing to Spock and Scotty. "This is my first officer Commander Spock and my Chief Engineer Commander Scott. Gentlemen, this is Commisoner Anna Devane and Doctor Patrick Drake." Everyone politely greeted each other. Patrick asked "Are we your prisoners?"

Kirk shook his head "No, of course not you are our guests for the moment."

Anna looked around sizing the situation up." What can you tell us?" Kirk said "I could tell you quite a lot, but there is someone that can tell you more." Turning to the security men. "Conduct our guests to the observation deck." The security men snapped too. After the two of you have been briefed, we'll talk some more.' With that Anna and Patrick walked down the corridor to the turbo lift.

"Quite a woman, Jim" McCoy said.

"Yes indeed, Bones.

The security men walked to the doorway of the observation deck. Opened the door for their passengers. Anna and Patrick walked in and saw the Earth lying like a great blue jewel underneath the great ship, with the stars above to give the finishing touch to a mind blowing view.

"Oh my God!" Patrick whispered. Anna walked to the observation ports and was entranced. "This can't be real!" she said. When a familiar voice spoke up "I didn't think it was real either at first." Jason said as he walked over. Patrick and Anna were shocked "How did you get up here?" Anna asked.

Jason gave a typical shrug. "The same way you two did. I caught up with the third member of Kirk's away team as she was beaming out of the stairwell." Anan asked "You caught her then?"

"Yes I did, seems that I know her."

Patrick asked "Who was it?" All Jason did was smile. "Ask her yourselves." A small slim figure walked into view of the three people. She was wearing the blue of a Starfleet officer, her hair was shorter, but the smile she had on her face was one in a billon. Robin walked over to Anna and Patrick. All she said was "Hi." Anna wrapped her arms around her daughter and started crying. They held each other for a long time before Anna released her. Patrick stood there in shock, until Robin walked over and kissed him. Then the two long parted lovers embraced. When he could finally speak, Patrick looked at Robin; "How? The lab blew up you were..." he could not finish the statement. "No" Robin told his "It was not me. It was a crewman from the ship that picked me up by accident."

Anna when she could speak asked; "So what is this about?"

Robin replied "The patient that is in the isolation room is a Romulan. He was a pilot of a scout ship that was sent on what Starfleet believes is an intelligence mission. The ex-spy now kicked in Anna asked "What sort of data was that person after?"

"That we don't know. What we do know is we need to retrieve him and his ship." Robin finished. Looking around at her three loved ones "There is a lot that needs to be explained." But before she could start, the intercom beeped. "Bridge to Observation Lounge." Kirk said.

Robin pushed the intercom button; "Drake here, Captain"

Kirk replied "If you would come to the bridge, Doctor and bring our guests too. Mr. Spock has an idea how to solve our problems."

Robin replied "On our way." She turned to the others. "Come on, I still have work to do." They all walked out to the turbo lift. Anna and Jason on her left. Patrick with his arm around Robin on her right. "We have a lot to talk over." He whispered

Robin just held him tighter and smiled.

Meanwhile on the far side of the planet Pluto, a Romulan Battlecruiser of the D-7 class was in a transpolar orbit. They had been without contact with their scout ship for what was the equivalent of 72 hours in Romulan time/ their commander paced the bridge in a bad temper. She needed data to finish the mission, also the fact that the pilot was her first-born son did not improve her manner any. She would wait a little longer then would head to Earth herself.

To be continued.


End file.
